Una noche en la Tardis
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Después del episodio del Señor de los Sueños, Amy y el Doctor hablan mientras Rory ronca en su habitación...


La Tardis estaba en silencio. A lo largo de sus innumerables pasillos no se oía ningún ruido, algo que al Doctor le ponía los pelos de punta. Él, con su pajarita y su chaqueta, solo en los comandos de su nave, con sus luces, botones y palancas _''Como siempre''. _

Allí de pie, enfrente de la pantalla, viendo el espacio exterior. Sabiendo que ella, la pelirroja escocesa, estaba en su habitación de la Tardis, con el narizotas terrestre. _''La elección de Amy, Doctor'' _se dijo a si mismo. La cabina de mandos emitíó un pitido, y al inclinarse para inspeccionarla aún le pareció ver al Señor de los Sueños allí donde debería estar su cara actual.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- preguntó una voz adormilada con acento escocés.

-¿Qué haces despierta Amelia?- replicó él a su vez.

-Yo he preguntado primero- le respondió ella.

-Alguien tiene que pilotar la Tardis, Pond- dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba sobre si mismo para mirarla a la cara. Amy tenía el pelo revuelto, llevaba su camisón, su bata y sus zapatillas de dormir, con las que había recorrido el tiempo y el espacio.

-Alguien tiene que pilotarte a ti Doctor de la pajarita ridícula- le respondió ella, y como siempre él notó que detrás de sus palabras quedaba algo por decir.

-No te metas con las pajaritas, las pajaritas son geniales- le advirtió él señalándola con él dedo. Ella sonrió y el último señor del tiempo le devolvió la sonrisa. Amy se puso a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me he despertado y ya no podía volver a dormirme- contestó la pelirroja- Rory ronca como si se hubiera tragado el motor de un corta-césped...

El Doctor se rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Amy para apretarla contra sí. Los restos de su risa hicieron vibrar el cuerpo de la escocesa, que escondía la cara en su cuello. Los dos se quedaron en silencio entrelazados, de pie en medio de la cabina de la Tardis, él escuchando su respiración, y ella el sonido de sus dos corazones.

-No habría podido ser Amy, no habría funcionado- susurró contra su pelo, y ella no necesitó que le aclararán de que estaba hablando- Soy viejo, muy viejo y antes o después te acabaría haciendo daño. Nunca te pertenecería del todo. Nunca lo sabrías todo de mí ¿Serías capaz de vivir así Amy?

-Odio cuando te pones filosófico- murmuró ella y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla- Te quiero...

-Y yo a ti- le respondió él, pero su voz tembló y con ella todo su cuerpo- Pero yo te querré, a mi manera. a través de los siglos. Cuando él último humano muera y la Tierra no sea más que un montón de polvo, cuando nadie se acuerde de que una vez hubo seres con pelo rojo en la cabeza,ni de lo que es Escocia, yo me acordaré de ti Amy Pond. Te recordaré riendo y te recordaré llorando. Recordaré la cara de asombro que pusiste la primera vez que me viste y la que pondrás cuando nos despidamos.

-No seas estúpido- dijo ella- No tienes tan buena memoria, antes o después te regenerarás y cambiarás- la veracidad de su afirmación cayó entre los dos como una losa- y habrá otros acompañantes, otros mundos y otras aventuras-él no respondió y la estrechó más aún entre sus brazos. Con la nariz hundida entre su pelo respiró aquel olor que le turbaba y sintió las vibraciones de los sollozos contenidos de su pelirroja escocesa.

Le levantó la barbilla con una mano y la miró a los ojos, a aquellos ojos marrón verdoso que lo miraban nublados por las lágrimas contenidas. Ella acortó la distancia entre los dos y posó sus labios en los suyos y él pasó una mano por su cintura para acercarla más.

Aquella noche en la Tardis, mientras Rory roncaba en su habitación, Amelia Pond y el Doctor vertieron las lágrimas y los besos que nunca más podrían ser, el uno en el otro. Él cubrió su cuerpo de besos y la acarició hasta aprenderse su cuerpo de memoria, para asegurarse de no olvidar nunca la sensación de la suave piel de Amy contra la suya y su sabor en los labios. Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo, le bajó los tirantes y deshizo el nudo de su pajarita, algo que se moría por hacer, mientras trataba de grabar en su memoria todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquella noche irreal, en la que el Doctor se unió a su compañera.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí mi primer fanfic de Doctor Who. Se que no es un fandom con tantos lectores como Harry Potter (y menos en español) pero estoy totalmente enamorada de esta serie y del AmyEleven. No tengo nada contra Rory, pero el Doctor es el Doctor, no se si me entendeis._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y besos a todos¡_

_P.D: remember reviews._


End file.
